1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for locking a double-folding seat for vehicles which locks a seat frame, which is folded forwards.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in vehicles, such as RVs (recreational vehicles) and SUVs (sport utility vehicles), which can accommodate a relatively large number of people, double-folding seats for facilitating the entry and egress of third-row passengers are provided in second rows.
In the case of such a double-folding seat, a seat back is folded forwards, and a seat cushion is thereafter folded forwards. Then, the entire seat enters a state in which it is completely double-folded forwards.
However, in the conventional technique, there is a problem in that, if a vehicle suddenly starts when a double-folding seat is being double-folded or is in a double-folded state, the double-folding seat undesirably moves.
In an effort to overcome the problem experienced with the conventional techniques, a construction in which a separate seat strap for preventing the double-folded seat from undesirably moving is fastened to an assist grip of a vehicle frame was proposed. However, the seat strap is disadvantageous in that the use thereof inconveniences a user, and the appearance in the passenger compartment is marred.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.